Valentines Day OneShot (Dricki)
by ibiebahminaj
Summary: Happy Valentines Day


OneShot- Happy Valentines Day!

Nicki landed in Hawaii looking around.

"Wow This is beautiful"

Nicki headed to her villa that she shared with Blac Chyna.

"Omg this is amazing I cant wait till tyga comes to see this, he should arrive in 1 hour its gonna be the best time ever!" Chyna yelled.

"alright you know im happy for you guys but keep it low here ok I don't want to hear another baby making at while im sleeping" Nicki smirked.

Chyna rolled her eyes. And said:

"lets go check out the pool Nikaaaa!"

"haha ok lets go."

As Nicki went outside she was in an awe it was so beautiful and peaceful nothing could ever ruin this..

"Chy babe im going to put on bathing suit I want u to take some pics of me I wanna show the barbz." And with that Nicki ran inside putting on her bikini.

Nicki came out and Chyna got hyped!

"Woooooooo! Nic that body!

Chyna snapped some pics, collaged them, and showed Nicki. Nicki Sent them out to the barbz.

A knock was heard and Chyna ran to the door while Nicki put on a robe.

"Tyyyyy! I missed you babe!" She kissed him. "Drizzy wad are you doing here?" Chy asked.

Nicki's heart stopped when she heard the name Drizzy. Her thoughts immidiatly wandered to 'omg hes here? Why? No I cant see him not after our last time seeing eachother.

_Flashback:_

" _Nic I don't understand why you keep hiding your feeling you know deep down that you love me please let me love you!"_

"_Drake Stop! I love you like a brother don't you understand you a boy im 30 Drake. You like going out, fucking hoes, drinking, and much more. I don't like that Drake. _

"_Nicki please just trust me," Drake said Emotionally._

"_Trust you? Your joking right? TRUST YOU?! EVERYDAY I SEE YOU ON TV WITH ANOTHER HOE THAT U FUCKED, GOT DRUNK WITH OR WHATEVER SO HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO FUCKING TRUST YOU?! ONE DAY YOUR WITH RIHANNA, ONE DAY WITH WITH A DIFFERENT HOW? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FEEL?" _

_She was by now in tears and couldn't take it no more. She loved Drake. She truly did. Everytime she would see him it would immidiatly just brighten up her day. But she couldn't take the chance. Too many guys hurt her and she couldn't take anymore Heartbreaks._

"_Nic Babe I know you have been heartbroken I have been too. I know how it feels. I care for you. Everytime I see you its like sparks fly in my heart. Onika I love you." He responded._

"_You know what Drake I cant deal with it now I have to preform for my barbz and I don't have time to deal with this shit. Good Bye. " With that Nicki left the Dressing room leaving Drake in shock._

_End Flashback*_

"Chy what do u mean what is he doing here? He won a grammy and I wanted to take my boy out a little"

"Nikaaaaaa! Heyyy! Whaddup?" Ty yelled.

"haha hey babe im fine." Nicki replied.

"Chy babe I took another villa the next to this one so me and you can be there" Tyga said.

"But what about Nicki?" Chyna asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about me im gonna stay here haha have fun babe." Nicki said.

"and Drake?" Chyna asked even more confused.

"Here" he replied looking directly at Nicki.

"Ok well bye" Chyna said giving Nicki and Drake both a kiss on the cheek and a huge huge then leaving with Tyga.

"I hope this isn't gonna be a problem Nicki right?" Drake asked smirking.

"No…. at all" Nicki chuckled. He wants to play games. Well im sure I can play it better then him, Nicki thought to herself.

Nicki and Drake went upstairs to the room they had to share and Nicki toke off her robe slowly teasing him, knowing he would be watching. The Nicki went outside and started sunbathing.

Drake came out.

"Nic, You know this doesn't have to be like this right? I mean we are adults, we can get along…?" Drake asked.

"Drake just leave me alone. I came here to enjoy and that's what im gonna do." She replied putting on her sunglasses and earphones in, tunning everything out.

Drake just stared a her for a couple of minutes mesmorizing her beautiful silky body and left. He decided he should make dinner. He made Chicken With potatoes and Peas.

Nicki later on came in and just looked at him andsat down on the couch watching Tv. Drake took both of the plates and sat them at the table in front of the couch and sat with her.

"you Welcome." And with that he started eating.

Nicki ate too. "Thanks" and with that she left putting her plate in the sink and going upstairs to shower.

When she was done with the shower and dressing Drake came in the room, she was trying to reach her Jacket on the shelf and Drake Just trapped her in the closet and bent down to kiss her.

When they Kissed sparks flew everywhere (not literally)

" Drake Stop we cant" Nick Said stopping him.

" We can Nicki and we will. I love you and nothing is ever gonna change that." He replied.

And from that poing they made love to eachother and ways no once can ever do. Then they layed down on the bed and Drake said to Nicki

"I love you Onika Tanya Maraj"

"I love you Aubrey Drake Graham."

"Happy Valentines Day".


End file.
